After the Goldrush
by Echo-the-Hedgehog
Summary: This is a one shot i made baced on Echo/Skye because of burizu za vampire. rated t for extreme fluff. fans of burizu za vampire who dont mind fluff may want to r&R. anyone else...please R&R for the heck of it!


**A/N: Buriezu za vampire pissed me off over the weekend. how and what she did is between me and her.... So im making this fluffy shot with her oc: skye to get my revenge. LOL I AM EVIL ^_^ Anyway if I know you in real life you are not allowed to read this one shot.**

**That means you matt -_-; **

**And I also want to appologize to everyone who likes my storys. I will update faster once summer vacation begins for me. The thing is my account is a secret so I cant do much when people are around. Also i am cutting off It's a chao chao world out there after ten chapters. the reason being i have so many other storys and i dont want to have to much on my plate. but there will be a sequal and a prequal. So please accept this pg 13 rated peace offering in the meantime. ^_^ enjoy.**

The carnage was terrible. Buildings and streets laid in unrecognisable ruin. Everywhere you looked there were various body parts or broken machinery or fires that needed to be put out. There planet Earth had not to long ago declared war on Troy. Young people lined up to volunteer. The war began not because the existence of Earth was threatened, nor by any necessity for retribution against the mobian city-state. But it proved to be a mistake. Their forces were obliterated in land, sea, and air. And now they had marched from Cape Horn to Northern Yukon. They landed in Africa and stormed across Asia minor into China and South Eastern Asia. Europe was untouched but surrounded beyond hope of rescue. And now they had taken New York City. And to think, the politicians and generals who started this war between Troy and Earth said 'We are not only fighting for queen and country...but for the world! Be there no Troy and both Earth and Mobius shall be free from things like, depression, racism, recession, and pain.'

"Some great crap that was!"

A red hedgehog with her quills tied back walked around in a daze in what was once Manhattan Island. In the course of the battle she was in the front of the U.N. force's defencive line. For a grueling 5 hours she fought her way through the Trojan charge.

"So much for loyalty, friendship, honor.." she stopped. What was honor? Was there such a thing anymore? She looked up to the darkened sky and wondered.

"Aren't there any angels or gods up there in heaven?...How could they let things like this happen?!" She thought out loud, kicking what was once a helmet and turned away. She heard it bounce awkwardly for a moment, then stop abruptly. She looked over to it and yelped a bit when she saw a white and blue hedgehog in battered battle armor, his spikes flowed back in a large ponytail with a striking sky blue highlight in the middle. He picked up the helmet and brushed off the ash.

"We originally thought we had a good 51 percent casualties...but every now and again one gets up and straggles back into camp. Now we only have about 16 percent unaccounted for." He put the helmet on his head.

"It's good to see you again Skye, and alive!" He walked over to her, but she backed away, looking at their armor. She wore on her breastplate the Union Jack of Great Britain and he had the Trojan mark of knighthood. He sighed.

"Skye I-"

She cut him off.

"YOU BASTARD!!! THEY SAID IF WE BEAT YOU THEN OUR PROBLEMS WOULD GO AWAY! THEY SAID IF WE FOUGHT WE'D GET PEACE! THEY SAID YOU WERE ANIMALS AND MONGRELS AND MAD AND YOU MADE THEM LIARS!" She fell on her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"I HATE YOU, ECHO THE HEDGEHOG!!!" she screamed at him. Her words felt like daggers in his chest. He put a hand over his heart and knelt down, misty eyed.

"Please...don't mean that...." he pleaded. She tried to dry her tears with her arm.

"I'm sorry...." She whimpered. Her arm began to throb. He bent down to her and examined it gently.

"You're burned...I can help."he said compassionately. She looked at him, her eyes still misty.

"I want to go home. I don't want to be at war anymore.'' she said hanging her head down. Echo was a genius for war. He'd probably despise her for being weak and cowardly. She looked up expecting to be scolded and was surprised to see he was smiling at her.

''I never wanted this either.'' He said, picking her up gently. He used his mental abilities to ease her pain slightly, which she silently appreciated. He carried her over to his tent. It was brown and large and once inside you could hardly belive it was a tent. It had 4 small rooms separated by curtains; a living room, a bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom. One might better decribe it as a pavillion! Once inside he grabbed several buckets of cold water and began to treat the wound. She winced in pain even though Echo was doing the best he could to ease it. After a moment he began to sing to her.

_Well, I dreamed I saw the knights  
In armor coming,  
Saying something about a queen.  
There were peasants singing and  
Drummers drumming  
And the archer split the tree.  
There was a fanfare blowing  
To the sun  
That was floating on the breeze.  
Look at Mother Nature on the run  
In the nineteen seventies._

_I was lying in a burned out basement  
With the full moon in my eyes.  
I was hoping for replacement  
When the sun burst thru the sky.  
There was a band playing in my head  
And I felt like getting high.  
I was thinking about what a  
Friend had said  
I was hoping it was a lie._

_Well, I dreamed I saw the silver  
Space ships flying  
In the yellow haze of the sun,  
There were children crying  
And banners flying  
All around the chosen ones.  
All in a dream, all in a dream  
The loading had begun.  
They were flying Mother Nature's  
Silver seed to a new home in the sun.  
Flying Mother Nature's  
Silver seed to a new home in the sun._

She found something in his voice somewhat comforting. She relaxed and smiled a bit. Echo got the bandage on and smiled at her.

''Are you hungry?'' he asked her. Her grabbing her stomach and blushing was all the confirmation he needed. He ran into the makeshift kitchen and began making several sandwiches. After a moment or two he was done and brought her to a couch. He put a platter in front of her and motioned for her to dig in. It wasn't until she had taken a few bites that she realised how hungry she was and soon devoured the whole plate. He chuckled at how hungry she was.

''How long has it been sense you've eaten?' he mused. She blushed lightly.

''I don't know.'' she said bluntly Echo laughed and put his feet up, relaxing a bit more fully.

"It's good to have you back Skye.'' he said, looking at her. He had a thought but dismissed it immediately _she only likes me as a friend_ he thought to himself _she'd never want to be with a guy like me._Skye sat back and got a bit more comfortable, having similar feelings suddenly surface she dismissed them as well. H_e does this to everyone_ she assured herself _what a guy like him want with someone like you?_she winced at her own thought. Echo sensed she was troubled

''Are you OK?'' he asked sounding worried. She fake smiled at him

''Yes.'' she lied. Echo wasn't convinced.

''It'll be dark soon, if you cant find your regiment's meeting place then you may have to stay for the night.'' he blushed a bit, wondering how she would take it. She thought for a minute.

''OK.'' she said plainly She reached in the pack she carried on her belt and in it were several capsules. She tossed them out and they created her pajamas and a tin of condensed tea. she muttered some obscenities to herself.

''I must have dropped the rest during the fight.'' She guessed. It didn't seem right for her to ask echo, the 'enemy', for provisions. In fact she probably would face a court martial for even being with him without at least trying to shoot. Echo grimaced.

''We can double up.'' He said, walking towards his bed area. They both were very careful not to look at each other while they were changing. When they were finished they sat on his bed looking at the dirt floor, they were both pretty embarrassed by the prospect it presented-they'd both have to sleep in the same bed. Echo spoke first.

''So how as life been?'' he asked her bluntly, trying to break the awkward silence. She sighed.

''Not so good...'' she him about how she with a secret crime agency for a while, until it almost got her killed, and her friend raped. Then the government took interest in her and it was all down hill from there. She her head down when she was finished. Echo held up her chin.

''It's OK Skye. I'm here now with you and that's all that matters.'' he smiled at her warmly. Almost automatically and involuntarily she hugged him tight, sobbing. He blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist. They held that position while Skye let it all out. After a few minutes she broke a bit blushing slightly.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't be shouldering my problems on you.'' She put a hand on the bed and began to lay down, Echo caught her halfway down however and pulled her up into a sitting position again.

''Skye, it's OK...It really is...'' he trailed off. She was blushing a bit harder and looked away.

''Echo I...'' she had trouble understanding emotions. Echo was always a friend to her but now after they had been apart for so long...she felt as if there was something more. -could it be love?- she thought to herself. Echo felt his heart rate increase and become lost in her beautiful brown eyes. He rose his right hand and stroked her quills. Skye felt her heart rate increase as well. She leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his back wondering what he would do. He leaned in a bit closer as well. They were literally centimeters away from each other. Neither of them knew what to do next. Skye sighed and stretched like she was getting up.

''Echo, you're a nutter.'' She patronized. He smirked.

''So are you.'' he retorted. They looked at each other again, smiling. Suddenly as if on an unspoken cue they both leaned in and pressed their lips together. The first moment was like lightning. Echo wrapped his arms around her waist and Skye wrapped hers around his neck. They pulled each other close enough to feel the heat the were giving off. Skye pressed her chest against his and opened her mouth to him. He did the same and and licked inside her cheek. She smiled and pressed their tongues together. For a few minutes they wrestled in each others mouths for dominance until Skye gave up and leaned on him. Echo wasn't prepared for this and fell back with her on top of him. They chuckled for a moment and continued with short toung kisses.

Echo lowered his hands to her hips and squeezed. Skye jumped for a minute or two then gave a low moan and felt down his back. Echo smiled and broke the kiss. He then began to trail kisses down her neck. She bent her head back with a big smile on her face and began huffing. He continued until he got to her chest and she gave a loud moan and rolled on her back. Echo got on top of her and licked around her clevage for a bit. She shook with pleasure and gave a long loud moan. Echo pecked his way back to her lips and smiled.

''Skye..'' he whispered. ''...I think I'm in love with you.'' She felt her heart flutter open. Her eyes became misty again. She wiped them away and whispered back.

''I think i'm in love with you too.'' A wave of joy flowed throughout echo's body. His eyes were dazed and he placed his lips over hers. Her arms were around his stomach and she began to feel his abs. He rubbed her hips. Soon they were both moaning in delight. He broke it for air after a few minutes and they stared into each others eyes. Echo soon began tickling her thighs. At the same time he nibbled her neck gently, causing their bodys to rub against each other. Skye held her head back in pleasure and laughter. She was half moaning half laughing and trying to spit out that she loved him but it wasnt coming out. Echo sighed and hugged her tight. Skye decided it was her turn and pushed him off her and pounced. Soon they were kissing furiously and she was massaging up and down his sides. He moaned as she explored every inch of his mouth. She then broke the kiss and started nibbling down his neck. He smiled and whispered,

"Skye...." over and over again. Skye giggled and began to unbutton his shirt. His eyes shot open and he looked at her a bit worried. She winked at him and thought _Maybe next time... she thought. _Echo gave a sigh of relief and let her do as she pleased. She pulled it off and nuzzled into his chest fur. He started laughing as this tickled greatly. Soon she began to lick and nibble and kiss all over his chest. Echo jumped and shook and moaned at the sensations. He felt her sides and moved his hands towards her hips. He pulled her up to him after a few minutes and kissed her again. Then he had an idea.

He opened up their minds using his abilities and they fell into utter bliss. They could feel each other's passions and thoughts. They could each feel the pleasure they were giving the other. It was ecstasy. They moaned and huffed and panted until they were both exhausted. They laid on the bed in each other's arms, giving short surface kisses for a few minutes. Skye suddenly had a thought and pulled away. Echo became worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him teary eyed.

"I love you.....and I. Hate. Everything about you! Why. Do. I. Love you?" She began sobbing. Echo felt a bit heart broken.

"Skye..." he was almost in tears himself. She dried her eyes.

"I'm going away for treason when they find out.....abandoned by my country....I love Britain..I..don't want to leave her." She sobbed.

"I'm snogging with the flippin' ENEMY!" she broke down crying. Echo held her close, trying to comfort her. He looked relived though.

"Skye."

"Yes?"

"The war is over."

She could have slapped him....She could have slapped him. That was pretty bloody important right?...Why the bloody hell did he wait until NOW!?!?!?

"You could have said that before." she said a bit annoyed. Echo sighed.

"I was to worried about you. But after Manhattan caught on fire General Chamberlain was caught between the river and Trojan-occupied Queens. It was a matter of minutes before they surrendered and signed an official armistice. The treaty hasn't been made yet but the war is over." He said happily. She was overjoyed and glomped him, albeit it wasn't very big sense she was pretty close to him before. After a minute she broke away.

"I love you, Echo." she whispered.

"I love you too Skye." he whispered back.

The two continued their short kisses until a few hours later, utterly exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Well, I think it is pretty good. The song was after the goldrush by prelude so i decided to name the story that. review and it will make me want to publish more and publish faster. ^_^ That was NOT a lemon. So dont review saying "ZOMG ECHO DID A LEMON" that was extreme fluff. there is a difference. anyway im out for now. next to be updated will be It's a chao chao world out there and the jester's miracle which burizu is publishing. i will have all of the guest apperences i promised in chapter three which will be long. And this One shot is now 3000 words exactly! WOOT!!**


End file.
